This specification relates to handling events that can be detected by and are meaningful to a program and to its execution environment.
A web browser is a software program for retrieving and presenting information resources on the World Wide Web. An information resource is typically identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and may be a web page, image, video, or other piece of content. Hyperlinks present in resources enable users to easily navigate their browsers to related resources. Aside from Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), browser programs can generally display any kind of content that can be part of a web page. Most browser programs can display images, audio, video, and XML (eXtensible Markup Language) files, and often have plug-ins to support media player programs, e.g., Flash applications and Java applets.
There may be situations, e.g., relating to touchscreen devices, when a media player program can handle the same events or gestures, e.g., double-tap, finger drag, and the like, as an underlying browser program that hosts the media player program.